


Reflective Nights

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (that is the cutest tag ever), Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Harry and Louis' nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflective Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Larry fic I ever wrote, good thing it isn't completely awful!

During the day Harry and Louis were loud to the point of being obnoxious, they laughed at their own inside jokes constantly, and were always all over each other no matter if it was an interview, a show, or just a day relaxing around the house.  Most nights they would spend in each other’s rooms, laughing at whatever the other was doing until the exhausting day finally caught up with them and they fell asleep.  They would always wake up in the morning in the weirdest positions.  One of Louis’ personal favorites was the time that their heads had ended up on opposite sides of the bed and both pairs of feet were smushed onto the others face.  That particular position had led them into a wrestling match (which Harry still swore he won) and eventually broke apart for Harry to cook breakfast like Harry always did.

                But there was a different kind of night, too.  One that didn’t happen as often.  It usually happened after a busy day, whether with the boys or just an exhausting day out in public.  Just like what usually happened they would go to one bed, but they wouldn’t laugh.  They would flop down on that bed, and they would start reflecting.  These were the nights that Harry and Louis really  _talked_ , about life, love, everything.  They stayed up late just asking each other the important questions, lounging not on the bed, but on each other.

                Those were Louis’ favorite kind of nights.

                As the night went on the questions got sillier and sillier, and instead of giving his daytime guffaw, Louis would giggle.  Because giggling was for these reflective nights with Harry.  When he giggled Harry would smile and Louis’ whole world would light up, just for that one moment. 

                “How many chicken nuggets do you figure you could fit up your ass?”

                “My ass or your ass?”

                “Why would it make a difference?”

                “They’re different asses; obviously they’ll hold different amounts of chicken nuggets.”

                “Are you saying that you could fit more chicken nuggets in your ass than I could?”

                That was Louis’ favorite ridiculous comment on a night like that.  Harry, of course, had been the one to ask, and the one to get defensive over how he could fit more than Louis could.  In the morning he wondered where Harry came up with that stuff.

                But later on in those nights things got quieter, and instead of having a fully aware conversation they each comment every few minutes.  During the quieter time Louis plays with Harry’s curls, or Harry would trace all the lines and creases of Louis’ hand.  Because Louis loved Harry’s curls, and Harry loved Louis’ hands.

                “How is your hair so soft?  I should use your conditioner…”

                “…do it and you die…”

                “…you could borrow some of my braces… you’d look cute in them…”

                “…the fans would murder me for taking your look…”

                “…you wouldn’t have to wear them out, just around the house for me…”

                It got even quieter after that, as Harry thought about it.  It would make Louis happy, and Harry loved it when Louis was happy.  Especially when it was because of him, that made Harry really happy, too.  And besides, it was only around the house…

                “…alright.”

                After that the night’s last conversation ended.  They got closer and curled up against each other.  Sometimes Harry would hold Louis against his chest, and sometimes Louis would hold Harry against his.  That particular night had Harry doing the holding.  It seemed natural.

                Louis loved this.  He adored cuddling with Harry.  He could hardly sleep through the whole night without Harry in his bed, anymore.  Or he in Harry’s bed.  That was why they were the only two who shared hotel rooms, because the pair couldn’t get to sleep without being close to each other.  Louis and Harry both knew that was a bit much for a friendship, but they didn’t talk about it and neither did the boys.  They all just accepted the way things were.  Harry needed Louis and Louis needed Harry. 

                Louis loved the simplicity of their relationship.  If he wanted to do something stupid, Harry was right there with him, grinning by his side.  If he wanted a nice hot breakfast, Harry would cook and Louis would make tea.  If he wanted a lazy day around the house, Harry popped the popcorn and Louis grabbed the blanket and picked out a film.  If Louis wanted to be held, Harry would hold him. 

                Lately when Harry kissed his cheek, Louis’ heart would get all fluttery.  By the way Harry smiled afterward, Louis guessed that Harry felt the same way.  Louis wanted to kiss his lips, to feel the hammering of his nervous heart and the butterflies in his stomach.  It hadn’t happened yet, but that was okay, because it probably would soon.  And they were both okay with that.

                When they kissed for the first time they wouldn’t talk about it, just like they didn’t talk about any other component of their relationship.  Instead they would smile sweetly at each other and move on with their day, like normal.  They already knew that this wasn’t a normal friendship, and they wanted to keep it simple.  So they didn’t talk about it, because that made it magical.

                Louis adored the simplicity of nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck, and Harry pulling him in tighter to his chest.  Louis loved that they didn’t have to talk to know what each other were thinking.

                Louis loved Harry, and Harry loved Louis.  And they both knew it, and they were  _more_  than ok with that.


End file.
